1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a method and device for recognition of writing and communication with remote devices.
2. Description of the Background
The use of computers for data entry and communication has become limiting and inconvenient in some aspects. For example, the use of a computer keyboard requires repetitive motion that is known to cause physical discomfort and, in some cases, physical injury. In addition, computers are relatively large devices. Even the advent of laptop computers has not made data entry and communication easy. One reason is that a laptop cannot be smaller than a keyboard and, to be efficient, a keyboard must have keys at least as large as a typical user's fingers As a result, the size of a laptop computer is not foreseen to reduce significantly in the future. In any event, it is not foreseen to become small enough to be carried by a person with little or no inconvenience.
To address these problems, some relevant art discloses hand-held devices for data entry, typically in the form of handwriting recognition. Many of those devices, however, require a written or sensory grid in order to determine the motion of the device and read the lines drawn by a user. Some devices require special purpose input pads to monitor the writing and drawing of a user. Other devices require that a user only print using special characters in order for handwriting recognition to work. All of those devices also suffer the inability to monitor multiple writings by a user on an ordinary piece of paper. Other devices allow for multiple writings on an ordinary piece of paper, but do not compensate for movement of the paper relative to the writing instrument. Thus, the prior art devices inaccurately recognize the writings because the user compensates for the movement of the paper, but the device is not able to determine that user has so compensated.
As a result, the need exists for a device that provides for easy and convenient data entry and communication, as well as the ability to use any surface and to be able to accurately monitor a user's actions.